Rate This Manga
Poll created by Nytemare457. This topic is a sister topic of Rate the Anime and Rate This Rules One vote per person. Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate. Results By Rating Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Death Note: votes - 9.14 Berserk: votes - 8.91 Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Bakuman: votes - 8.48 One Piece: votes - 8.47 Love Hina: votes - 8.3 Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Mx0: votes - 8.12 Black Cat: votes - 7.9 Naruto: votes - 6.94 Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 Bleach: votes - 6.46 To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 By Day Day 1: Love Hina: votes - 8.3 Day 2: Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Day 3: Bakuman: votes - 8.48 Day 4: Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.5 Day 5: Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Day 6: (Manga) Black Cat: votes - 7.9 Day 7: (Manga) To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Day 8: (Manga) Mx0: votes - 8.12 Day 9: (Manga) Berserk: votes - 8.91 Day 10: (Manga) Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Day 11: (Manga) Death Note: votes - 9.14 Day 12: (Manga) Bleach: votes - 6.46 Day 13: (Manga) Naruto: votes - 6.94 Day 14: (Manga) One Piece: votes - 8.47 Day 15: (Manga) Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Day 16: (Manga) 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 Day 17: (Manga) Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 Day 18: (Manga) Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 Day 19: (Manga) Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Day 20: (Manga) Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Nominations Monster(manga) Veritas(Manhwa) Hajime no Ippo(manga) Old Boy(manga) Shamo(manga) Hellsing(manga) Captain Tsubasa (manga) Devilman (manga) Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (manga) Mirai Nikki (manga) Hokuto no Ken (manga) Souten no Ken (manga) Vagabond (manga) Azumanga Daioh (manga) Battle Angel Alita: Last Order(manga) Flame of Recca (Manga) Genshiken(Manga) Great Teacher Onizuka(Manga) Rurouni Kenshin(Manga) Karin (Manga) Rurouni Kenshin (Manga) Yotsuba (Manga) Vagabond (Manga) Kimi Ni Todoke (Manga) Liar Game (Manga) Happy World (Manga) Hourou Musuko (Manga) One Piece(Manga) YuYu Hakusho(Manga) Gantz(Manga) EyeShield 21(Manga) Golden Boy(Manga) Battle Royale(Manga?) Naoki Urasawa (Mangaka) 20th Century Boys(Manga) Defense Devil (Manga) Beezlebub (Manga) ikki tousen(Manga) Eva Re-Take Code Geass: Nightmare Of Nunnally (Manga) Black Lagoon(Manga) Bokurano (Manga) Drifters (Manga) new, though. Hold off on it for a while. Just want to get it in there Kare no Satsujin Keikaku (Oneshot) Loop (Oneshot) Planetes (Manga) Tista (Manga) Muyho and Rouji's BSI (Manga) Nurarihyon no Mago (Manga) MPD psycho Eden its an endless world Real ULTIMO Franken Fran God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand Mysterious Girlfriend X No Bra 13 Personant Gyo Highschool of the Dead Kiseijuu/Parasyte Soul Eater AIKI Monster Soul Dorohedoro (manga) (Manga) New Prince of Tennis Bonus Day Results *WARNING: Spoilers for various series* 'Spoilers for these series: Bleach, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' Bonus Day 1: (Plot Twist) Bleach - "Who said the espada went from 1-10?": votes - 7.73 Category:Poll Topics